Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Ring of Peace
by AnnabethRockz101
Summary: Percy finds a celestial bronze ring in the mess hall. It is a very ancient ring that once belonged to Gaea, the goddess of the earth. Monsters attack camp and Olympus. The ring must be returned to the original owner, Gaea. Will Percy save the world again?
1. I Get an Old “Buddy”

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

The Ring of Peace

Chapter 1

I Get an Old "Buddy"

My demigod life started again when a hellhound appeared in the middle of my math class.

I was on my way to math class to end the day. Of course something always happen to me at the end of the school year. I've been through lots of dangerous things for four years now. I've retrieved the master bolt back to Zeus, traveled to the Sea of Monsters, I've experienced the Titan's Curse, I have been to the Labyrinth, (before it was destroyed) and lastly I've fought the second Titan war only about nine months ago. Manhattan was still under construction. Some scientist found Hyperion, the Titan of the East in a maple tree sleeping until he woke up and ran away (it was on the _New York Times_). Anyway, I was in middle of math class with my step-dad/math teacher writing our assignment on the blackboard. I was jotting everything down because, boy, Paul writes fast.

"Does everyone have this down?" Paul asked, smiling.

"Uh… Paul?" I called.

"Percy, _please_ call me Mr. Blofis in school," Paul pleaded.

"Alright, _Mr. Blofis_..." Before I could finish my sentence, the kids in my class were laughing really loud and so was Paul.

"Percy, look down at your shoe," a girl named Laura told me, looking as if she was pretending to laugh.

I looked down and saw a giant paw that was stepping on my right foot. It was a hellhound, but not just any hellhound, the friendliest of them all. Mrs. O'Leary.

"Percy, bring Mrs. O'Leary back to…" Before Paul could finish his sentence the final bell rang.

I waited for everyone to get out first because I didn't want to get stampeded by wild teenagers. I guess it took about three minutes for them to get their stuff packed and leave. Among those people there was one in particular that was the last one to leave. Laura Aqua.

Paul had told me about her. He told me that she was an orphan that was abandoned by her parents and also that her last name isn't real. A woman found her on the beach and made her last name Aqua.

"Paul, we'd better go before Mrs. O'Leary destroys the entire school," I said, staring at Mrs. O'Leary.

"Percy, you need to go to camp. That's the important thing." Paul said.

"I'm gonna need to shadow travel. Mrs. O'Leary?"

She didn't look very happy hearing the words "shadow" and "travel".

"You know what? Here, take my keys for the Prius and drive to camp."

"That's awesome!" I shouted in excitement. You see, I got my permanent driver's license just three months ago and I proved to Paul I can parallel park, travel a half-hour distance, and so on.

"But, only to camp. Not anywhere else." Paul warned me.

"Got it,"

The Prius was parked in the teachers' parking lot. The hoof prints of Blackjack on the hood of the car were gone after paying one hundred dollars to a mechanic to fix it.

"Mrs. O'Leary, you have to follow me every turn, every light, and every time. Understood?" It would've looked funny talking to a dog for mortals, but not for demigods. Talking to a dog was normal for demigods only if they were covered by The Mist.

As soon as I turned the keys I felt older and more mature. I was in a real car with no adult supervision. My Mom would've freaked out and faint if I wasn't a demigod, but since I was one, she wouldn't faint (at least I hope so).

On the way I had to check behind my car fifteen times to check on Mrs. O'Leary. So it took about an hour to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Camp was the same, except the cabins for the minor gods and the new architectures. (P.S. Made by Annabeth) Excluding that, it was still the same.

I took the keys out of the Prius and ran down Half Blood Hill, Mrs. O'Leary following me. Normally, Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't be able to go through the magical borders, but since she's been doing it so often, the border got used to it that it just lets her in.

"Are you here to save the world again?" Pollux, son of Dionysus asked, smiling.

"What's up, Pollux?" I greeted, smiling back.

"Not that much. What about you?"

"You have no idea,"

I went to my cabin and lied down on my bunk and closed my eyes. I was finally back in my favorite place in the world. The Minotaur horn was hanging on the wall of my cabin, the salt water fountain, and the scent of the sea were all here.

It was finally dinner time. I saw all my friends sitting down on their tables getting ready for dinner. Tonight's menu was a cheeseburger and a choice of drink in the magical goblet. There were triple the times as many campers as last time. The tables were almost filled except Zeus, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, and Artemis.

The cheeseburger was as big as a softball, so I wasn't afraid to offer my food to the gods. When it was time for offerings I went over to the fire and offered it to every god in existence. I was walking back to my table until I dropped my knife on the ground. I bent down to pick it up and noticed a Celestial bronze colored ring stuck in the dirt. I dug it up and it literally glowed. I wiped off the dirt that was still on it and slipped it into my pocket.

I finished eating in about a few minutes because I didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Attention please," Chiron said in a loud voice. "We have a new camper today sent by Hermes, himself,"

The campers face looked very familiar.

"As I was saying, she is undetermined so she will stay in the Hermes cabin until she is. That is all."

When he finished, everyone gasped. A trident shined above the girl's head. That evening was very surprising. I got a half-sister and the girl was… Laura Aqua, my math classmate.


	2. My Battle Plan Goes Wild, Literally

Chapter 2

My Battle Plan Goes Wild, Literally

After Laura's introduction it was time for the old fashioned game of Capture the Flag. I mean the old fashioned way with swords, spears, magical items, and shields. Yeah, it's that much fun.

Anyway, the Celestial bronze colored ring I found was really mysterious. It looked legendary and ancient. It was definitely ancient Greek because it had the word Earth on it in Greek. I slid it into my jean's back pocket and headed towards the forest.

I teamed up with Athena (of course), lots of minor god cabins, and lastly I got Demeter and Ares. Ares was filled with campers. You could walk into the Ares cabin to have a pillow fight and get hit by a camper instead of the pillow.

Well, the game was about to start and Annabeth and I was captain as always.

"Alright, I'll lead the Morpheus and Hercules cabin up to attack. Annabeth, could you and your siblings take mid-offense?" I commanded. I knew Annabeth hated being in the middle or defense, but I had to.

"Uh… Sure," she answered awkwardly.

I acted like a commando pro for the rest five minutes. I didn't mean to show off or anything, but when you were the leader of a major battle the year before? Yeah, you get used to it.

"Percy, I'll have half of my cabin taking mid-offense and half in complete defense," Annabeth recommended.

"Alright, we were short of defense anyway," I lied. "Okay how about the---"

"Percy, I'll take it from here," Annabeth interrupted. "Alright, Iris cabin will do border patrol because there are only two campers."

"Got it," both of the half-bloods nodded, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Are we all set? Alright, let's move!" Annabeth barked the orders.

"You're Percy Jackson, right?" a familiar voice asked. As I turned around I saw a girl my age with her brown hair sticking out of her helmet.

"Yeah, I am," I answered. "Your name is Laura right?"

"Laura Aqua. We barely talk in school." Laura said.

"I had no idea you were a demigod, especially a child of Poseidon,"

"I knew I was a demigod ever since I was seven. Poseidon was hiding me from Camp Half-Blood because he knew about a war that was going to occur."

"You're lucky you weren't there," I joked.

"Hey! Jackson! C'mon!" Clarisse shouted.

"Coming!" I called. "Come on Laura, time for your first ever Camp Half-Blood Capture the Flag game,"

We had the blue helm on our helmets and the opponent's side had the red helm.

Annabeth and I had a little trouble with the arrangement. It turned out Annabeth told the other minor god cabins to attack and defend the flag whenever you can. It wasn't a bad idea though. Well, for a child of Athena, she must have something in her mind.

Chiron gave the signal to start and we did. I led the charge against the red team. About fifty of my side followed me, including Annabeth.

I first checked the trees for Apollo campers but there were none.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Retrace your tracks and move backwards!" they did as I told them to do. In about three steps back, smoke arrows were fired from every direction. It seemed like the world turned gray all of a sudden.

We waited and waited for the smoke to clear. I could hear the red team's footsteps coming close to us. Annabeth had calmed the other campers down. Some fainted on the spot.

"Annabeth, get the other campers ready," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to command an attack. Get the rest moving towards the flag. I'll handle the Apollo campers."

"I hope this works,"

"It will, even though it is the dumbest thing I've ever done in a battle,"

Thank gods the other campers understood. I held my ground and disarmed every Apollo camper. I was proud of my work, but I had no time to admire it. My invulnerability helped me out a lot. I didn't get injured anywhere.

Suddenly a metal rope wrapped around my legs like what a string would do if you spin it on your finger holding one end.

I landed on the grass face first with a thud. The metal rope was getting tighter and tighter every time I struggled.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," a voice said.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yup," Chris Rodriguez answered.

"What is this thing?" I complained.

"Oh, that? It's something I stole from the Hephaestus cabin."

"I rest my case," I sighed.

Chris kept me as prisoner near an oak tree. The tree nymph in there looked disgusted for having me sitting on her root.

"Look, my root, my property. Understand?" the tree nymph told me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to---" Before I could finish she went back into her tree.

"Hamadryads, they're so… annoying." Chris complained.

"I heard that!" the tree nymph shouted showing her head cursing in Greek.

I just waited for the game to end. It was pitch black now and I couldn't even see Chris's face that was standing right next to me.

"WE GOT THE FLAG!" a camper shouted in the distance.

"You better check that out," I told Chris.

"Hmph, you can't distract me,"

"I'm not joking, man,"

There were stomps coming towards us. The sound got louder and louder until I could see Annabeth with the red team's flag running towards our side as fast as she can. I could see the Morpheus campers were putting the red team members into sleep. Some tripped on a sleeping Aphrodite girl and they shouted in anger.

I looked to my right shoulder expecting Chris to be there, but he wasn't. I looked everywhere for him with my eyes. If I couldn't find him, I couldn't get this metal rope off me.

Suddenly a sort of brilliant idea popped up in my head.

I searched my pockets for Riptide. Thank the gods it was in there. I uncapped it immediately and the glow of the Celestial bronze lighted the darkness. I quickly slashed the metal ropes and thank the gods again that the rope was cut.

I sprinted towards my side hoping the flag was safely captured. I finally spotted the red flag swaying in the air on the blue side of the forest. The game was over, the victory going to our team. I joined the other campers quickly.

While I was cheering with the rest of the blue team, I felt something in my back pocket of my jeans. I slowly took it out and noticed it was the ring I found this evening. It was glowing faint yellow. Suddenly it shocked me and I dropped it on the ground.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it. You have to compare it between the Door of Death! Please tell me anything I need to improve on your review. (^^)**


	3. Return of the Maple Tree Fossil

Chapter 3

Return of the Maple Tree Fossil

The next morning at breakfast everyone looked tired, even Chiron and Mr. D. I haven't seen Mr. D in a while and I wondered why.

"_Psst!_ Annabeth!" I called, trying not to get noticed by Laura.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I need to talk to you in private," I told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"This ring," I said taking out the ancient Greek ring.

"Percy… that's… We need to talk to Chiron. NOW!" Annabeth shouted. I never have left breakfast before in my short demigod life and it was probably because I was always hungry.

"Er, Chiron?" Annabeth asked as she first spotted him in the Mess Hall.

"Yes dear?" Chiron answered, turning his horse body around so he could see Annabeth.

"Percy has something to tell you," Annabeth lied. She actually didn't lie, but I wanted it to be.

"This gold ring," I said showing Chiron the ring.

Chiron and Annabeth stared at each other as if they knew something I didn't know. I really hate it when they do that. It makes me feel… Well… dumb.

"Both of you come with me." Chiron ordered.

Annabeth, Chiron and I arrived at the Big House. Annabeth and I sat comfortably lounging chairs that gives you massages.

"Percy, the ring you showed me is the Ring of Peace. That ring was the property of the first goddess to represent balance between the worlds and every five millennia, a hero would spot it." Chiron explained.

"What happens to the hero then?" I asked, afraid something bad might happen.

"Nothing happens in the first few days, but the ring belongs to Gaea, the goddess of earth," Chiron explained.

"So I need to return it?" I guessed.

"Indeed, before the summer solstice,"

"Why before the summer solstice?" I asked. Chiron looked as if he didn't want to answer.

"The Olympians suspect one of the campers as a thief," Chiron said quietly.

Thunder boomed very loudly outside.

"We must give out a quest immediately," Chiron said.

"I guess it's me again," I sighed.

I took the quest and Annabeth volunteered to come with me. That's one person, now I need one more person.

"Annabeth, you choose the next person," I said.

"Okay, I was thinking Nico or Laura," she agreed.

"No. Not Laura. Nico would work fine." I hesitated.

"Er, Percy? Nico isn't even here yet."

"Looking for me?" a voice asked in front of us.

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted and gave him a big hug and Nico blushed.

"Anyway, I heard you guys talk and yes, I will go on the quest with you," Nico stammered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Nico answered as if we should know the answer. "Grover is… Follow me,"

Nico led us into the forest where Grover's royal chair was. He was made the King of the Wild after the battle against the Titans.

What I hoped to see was, Grover sitting on his royal chair made out of tree branches and leaves, getting grapes from the beautiful Naiads. What I really saw was Grover moaning something about Gaea's ring and food, lying down on a giant leaf bed with an ice pack on his head.

"Grover," I called.

"Perrrrcy?" Grover managed to croak.

"I'm here. What happened to you?" I asked.

"Suddenly… fainted… fever rising…" Grover mumbled.

"I heard you saying something about Gaea's ring. What's that all about?" I asked.

I thought I should stop asking questions, but since I possessed the Ring of Peace I needed to know everything about it.

"He needs to rest Percy. I can see his power weakening." Nico warned.

"Alright G-Man, you're going to be up and running in no time," I said positively.

Seeing Grover sick was bad enough, but a camper warned there were monsters headed our way.

"How close are they?" Annabeth asked.

"About one mile away, so you guys might want to get prepared," the camper said.

"Alright," Annabeth answered.

"C'mon guys, let's go kick some monsters' butts!" Nico shouted hoping he could cheer me up.

The three of us got ready for combat quickly as possible.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to Chiron, be right back," I told them.

Chiron was near cabin twelve getting ready for combat. He wore a grey steel armor and was armed with a bow and a sword. He looked deadly for a horse. Er… centaur.

"Chiron, the monsters are coming for the ring, I know it," I said.

"Indeed, child. But once they possess it, they will control the balance of the universe," Chiron explained.

"So that's why we're going to prevent that from happening," I said.

"We must try our best to protect the ring. Percy, have you talked to Grover yet?"

"Yeah, I have, he looked terrible,"

"Wasn't he mumbling about the Ring of Peace and Gaea?"

"He was, but I couldn't get anything out of him,"

"I tried too, but I failed,"

"If Grover… dies, I would too because of the empathy link,"

"Percy, don't worry about Grover." Chiron said "You should get ready. Make sure every camper is ready for the fight."

I did my job. I visited every cabin to check. There was no way we were going to lose because Mr. D said he would fight too. The truth is, Chiron convinced him to fight with us. Mr. D said yes, but only for Pollux.

Lastly, I was at Apollo's cabin to check. Will Solace, the original cabin leader, was on a quest so James Flare, a fourteen year old boy, and the assistant counselor was taking Will Solace's spot.

"Alright, the enemy won't be able to come in through the boundaries, so it's our job to shoot our arrows at that time," James explained his plan to his cabin mates.

"Doing all right?" I asked.  
"Percy! I just don't feel good about this attack."

"We'll win for sure,"

It wasn't long until I heard that the enemy was in sight now from camp. Chiron brought the Golden Fleece and Peleus into the border and Mr. D was positioned lounging on a lounging chair drinking Coke. Annabeth went back to her cabin and Nico and I stayed near cabin two.

"Percy, I can feel them from here. There are thousands of them." Nico nervously told me.

"I'm sure we can chase them away," I lied. I was actually pretty scared too.

"I'll try to summon as many skeleton warriors as possible. If I do I would lose power so I would faint. Percy, I trust you to bring me aside if I faint."

"Alright, I will," I said.

"I spotted the leader! It's… Hyperion," Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus cabin shouted.

I remembered him. Bunch of New York scientists thought he was a fossil inside the giant maple tree and freed him. I'd say that was the stupidest thing a human could do. Just carve the bark of the maple tree and say "_Oh, it's a fossil of a human!_" to a Titan.

Suddenly, I saw a five foot spear up in the sky just outside of the border piercing through the air heading straight towards me. I dodged it easily by sidestepping. I was relieved, but not for long, a hellhound ran straight towards the crowd of campers, tackling them.

The only thing I knew was then, that Camp Half-Blood's border line was gone.


	4. I Fight the Maple Tree Fossil

Chapter 4

I Fight the Maple Tree Fossil

In minutes, camp turned into a battle field. Everyone fought for their lives slashing and stabbing the monsters. I saw a camper getting smashed by a Cannibal giant's fire ball. The camper looked familiar, but I couldn't tell.

I slashed and kicked.A dracaena came up to me and she hissed.

"Hello, and good bye," I said to the dracaena as I slashed her body.

"Percy, watch out!" a camper shouted in the distance.

I turned around and I saw a javelin headed straight towards me.

I simply rolled and slashed a giant. Fortunately, the javelin pierced an _empousa_ and made her into monster dust.

"Gods, this is hard," I muttered.

I watched the other campers as they fought. One camper got attacked by a few hellhounds. I didn't get to see what happened, but I was pretty sure that the camper lost.

In about five minutes, we were down to five to three. The cabins were on fire, campers retreated into the woods, and the nature spirits came to help.

Naiads even came to help too. They drowned monsters by pulling their legs into the water. Tree nymphs created tree root walls to block the monsters from coming into camp, but a cannibal giant burned it down with its fire ball.

I sometimes would see my friends fighting. If I saw them, they would be gone in about a few seconds.

"Percy, help!" a voice cried.

I searched around for the source of the voice. I finally spotted Laura fighting a hellhound with no weapon. I rushed over to her and stabbed the hellhound with Riptide. The hellhound turned to dust instantly as it touched the Celestial bronze weapon.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have a little scratch on my…" Laura couldn't finish her sentence. She fainted right there on the spot. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if she really fainted or not.

In desperation I looked at the sky.

"Please! Father! Help us!" I prayed.

He was listening alright, because the river, stream, and the lake exploded, pouring out numerous Cyclopes and air-swimming and horned hippocampi.

"James, take care of Laura here, will you?" I asked James.

"Sure, just leave her right there," James replied.

To end the fighting, I had to fight with Hyperion.

"Hey! Hyperion! Why don't you come and fight me? Too scared?" I taunted.

"Who dares to…" Hyperion roared.

"I dare to," I replied.

"Hmm, I don't have time to deal with you right now," he said.

"So you're afraid,"

"Urgh… Fine, if you want to die that is,"

"Alright, but I think it's the other way around. You dying and me surviving." I said.

"I can't die you idiot!"

"Whatever. First, call off your attack. We'll have a fair match. You fight me." I said.

At first he didn't seem like he liked this idea, but he smiled at the end as if he had an idea.

"Halt!" Hyperion shouted and the monsters froze and sat down.

"Campers, listen very carefully! I will fight Hyperion. The winner of this match will win the battle immediately." I shouted.

I got into my full battle armor, armed with Riptide and a secret dagger in my shield. I made sure I had covered my Achilles spot and went out into the battle field.

"Percy, beware, he is a Titan," Chiron warned.

"I'm aware," I said as I put my new shark helmet on. (The helmet was forged by the Cyclopes)

"Why don't you surrender now?" Hyperion asked.

"Again, I think it's the other way around," I sighed.

"This'll be your last day!"

"You never get the point,"

Our swords met with a spark. I knew Hyperion could blind me anytime soon. Thank the gods my ADHD was acting up. I jumped on Hyperion's shield and slashed at his neck. He was bleeding golden ichor, the blood of the immortals.

"Ahhh! You shall pay Perseus Jackson!" Hyperion shouted in anger.

"Do you want the payment in dollars or drachmas?" I asked, trying to get him mad.

His weapon changed into a spear. He started running, picking up speed every millisecond.

"Taste this and go to Tarturus!" Hyperion cursed.

As the spear pierced my armor and touched my stomach, I was pushed backwards about five meters. The spear didn't pierce my body, thanks to the River Styx, but I couldn't move. Riptide was out of reach and Hyperion could kill me anytime soon.

"Percy! Close your eyes!" Annabeth screamed from the crowd.

"You shall lose your sight!" Hyperion shouted, showing his brightest light.

If it wasn't for Annabeth, I would've become blind. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. Hyperion was laughing like a mad scientist somewhere and at the same time I heard campers and monsters screaming. I was pretty sure they lost their sight. I hoped Annabeth didn't.

"Get up Perseus Jackson! What's that? You can't move? It looks like my paralyzing spear worked." Hyperion taunted.

"You'll… regret this…" I managed to mumble.

Hyperion kicked me with his foot and I went about five meters more.

"Don't worry, it'll wear out in about twelve hours," Hyperion said.

The monsters cheered loudly.

I cursed silently and I fainted.

**(A/N: This chapter is kinda sad! Camp Half-Blood is gone!)**


	5. I Get Black Mailed

Chapter 5

I Get Blackmailed

We started to retreat to Olympus quickly after the loss of the camp. I don't know how the mortals will think about seven hundred kids walking on the streets injured and with shrouds.

Laura and I were still unable to move, so we were being pushed on an infirmary bed. Her fainting made me stare at her. Her beautiful brown hair with a blue glint on the side and her pretty face facing me was unbearable. _What am I thinking? I have Annabeth!_ I thought.

"Percy, can you move yet?" Annabeth came over and asked. I tried to move my head and shake it, I couldn't.

"I guess we have to wait 12 hours," she sighed.

Annabeth stared at Laura for a second and her hand went over to her forehead.

"She's fine, don't worry," Annabeth told me.

All of us arrived at Olympus exhausted. Some of the blind campers went up to Olympus to rest forever in Mount Olympus and the other blind campers stayed behind and said that they are going to learn Braille.

I overheard some campers say that our age was over. I wanted to go over to them and tell them that we still had a chance and that we can fight back.

I guess it passed about twelve hours now since I moved my arms and legs. I felt free again, but I needed more energy.

I got up and my legs tensed, making me lose balance and grab Laura's bed. I expected _someone _would be there, but no. All there was were a blanket and a pillow.

I looked for Annabeth and my other friends. They weren't here. I couldn't see any armor or weapons of the campers. I was worried. They couldn't have gone off to battle… Or, did they?

"Perseus Jackson," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned and took a bow and answered, "Lady Hestia,"

"Your friends have gone off to battle at your lost camp,"

"Why? It didn't even pass a day since we came to Olympus,"

"Haven't you noticed the date? It's June twenty-first Summer Solstice."

I didn't understand. How did it pass five days? I was awake the whole time. What could've happened?

I abandoned the talk between Hestia and me and searched for my armor.

"You are too weak to go into battle. You must save your energy for later. I have foreseen the future. You will regret it if you enter this battle." Hestia recommended.

"I can't leave my friends to die! Especially…" I shouted. Hestia seemed surprised.

"My apologies Lady Hestia," I apologized.

I rushed to the elevator and pressed the button with the number one on it. The trip down the elevator was quick. (Imagine going down five-hundred ninety-nine floors!) I got out the main doors of the Empire State Building with people staring at me.

I stood at three-hundred fifty Fifth Avenue in full Greek combat armor. The spot where Chiron faced Kronos face to face a few months ago. The streets were busy as always, so I whistled my best in order to bring Mrs. O'Leary to my aid.

A few seconds later, a shadow of a huge dog and a teenage boy appeared and then formed into their original form.

"Nico, you lived! How's the battle going on right now?" I exclaimed.

"Not good. The enemy built this steel wall that took ten Hercules and Ares campers to crumble it down. We lost five Apollo archers and along with one Athena camper. I don't know who, but I know they died a hero." Nico replied.

"We better get going here," I urged.

"Right,"

Shadow traveling isn't so bad after a few trips to the Underworld by mistake. We made it safely to camp, and rushed right away into battle.

"Nico, tell every camper that I'm back," I told him.

Hoping that he heard me, I charged for a line of dracanae.

I sliced three from their waist and they turned into a pile of dust. Next, I passed right by a Hyperborean giant and into the enemy territory. I tried to not get noticed by any monster. I was so concentrated in battle until someone or something tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned quickly and pointed Riptide at its neck.

"Whoa, Percy," Laura gasped.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you." I apologized.

"What are you doing here? Are you fully healed now? You been unconscious for five days!" she kept throwing questions.

"I'm fine, just go back to the other campers." I ordered, "Hey, look, there's a whole line of dracanae waiting to be killed,"

"Fine!" Laura shouted at me.

"Fine!" I repeated.

Those were the things what Annabeth and I would fight about. Not _Laura _and me.

I got back to work. I sneaked past two large hellhounds that were guarding the pathway to the Big House. If only Annabeth were here with me, we would already have taken the Big House and the whole camp.

I went up to the attic and found someone, unexpected. The Oracle (AKA: Rachel Elizabeth Dare) (AKAA: My ex-girlfriend).

"Rachel!" I called.

"Percy, don't come closer. It's a trap. Go back! Tell the other campers to retreat to Olympus!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" then I remembered what Hestia had told me.

"_I have foreseen the future. You will regret it if you enter this battle._"

"Go now! There's another force coming from the rivers towards Manhattan." Rachel urged.

"Not without you," I replied.

I ran over to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Oracle and a demigod!" a deep voice said.

I turned to look. It was Hyperion again. This time holding onto a brown leather bag that could fit a person. I could see the bag squirming a little every second.

"PERCY!" a familiar voice screamed in the bag.

"Annabeth!" I shouted in horror.

"If you don't give me the ring, I will destroy your precious friend!" Hyperion threatened (More like blackmailed).

I thought of possible options.

A: I could give the ring to Hyperion.

B: I could keep the ring and let Annabeth die.

C: Do all of the above.

"Percy, whatever you do, don't give him the ring!" Annabeth shouted.

I could hear the battle raging outside. There were so many lives lost because of this stupid ring. It was up to me to decide their destiny.

"If I give you the ring, you swear upon the River Styx?" I asked to get a fair deal.

"Yes, I swear upon the River Styx I will give you back the girl if you hand the ring to me," Hyperion swore.

I turned around and faced Rachel. "Call Blackjack and escape from camp. Go to Olympus, gather the gods and defend the building."

"Got it," she answered. She whistled for Blackjack and he came in with an awesome entrance, but totally damaged the roof of the Big House.

_Hey boss, you need me? _Blackjack asked.

"Bring Rachel to Olympus as fast as possible," I commanded him.

_Got it boss, _Blackjack answered.

I faced Hyperion once again. I reached for the ring in my pocket. It was cold and it wasn't glowing anymore. The Ancient Greek letters weren't there anymore. I knew what had happened. Someone had switched out the ring when I was unconscious over the five days.

I hoped Hyperion would just take the ring and call his forces off.

"I'll take that and here's your miserable friend," he threw the bag on the floor and it made a loud THUD! I don't know how it made that noise, but I bent down trying to untie the bag's string. It wouldn't untie.

"Percy! It's the Mist! It's fooling your eyes. This is actually a Greek coffin!" Annabeth told me inside the bag.

She was right. I could feel its hardness and carvings of Ancient Greek alphabet. Finally, my eyes could see the coffin. I uncapped Anaklusmos and sliced the lock.

"Why in the name of Hades did you give Gaea's ring to Hyperion?" Annabeth asked.

"That ring was a duplicate. Someone switched out the ring when I was unconscious." I told her.

"So, you don't know where the real one is," she said.

"No, and with that, let's go save camp once more!"


	6. Grover Teaches Me Untaught History

Chapter 6

Grover Teaches Me Untaught History

Annabeth and I slashed and hacked the monsters. They were falling back, towards Manhattan.

"Do not let them regroup!" Chiron barked out of nowhere.

"Chiron!" I called.

"Percy? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know what's happening. They're invading Manhattan again." I explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Lady Hestia told me. At least she told me the future."

Chiron offered Annabeth and I to climb on his back, but we declined. My trusty steed Blackjack was above us with Porkpie. _Boss! I brought your ex-girlfriend to Olympus safely. The only bad news is that Manhattan is somehow frozen by time. The humans seem to not notice. _Blackjack told me.

"The second invasion has already started," I said.

"We need to move fast," Annabeth insisted.

We got on the pegasi's backs and flew to Olympus. On the way I saw mortal literally frozen instead of asleep this time.

"This is not good. We need to regroup the campers and prepare for war." Annabeth murmured.

We arrived at the doors of the Empire State Building. There were frozen people on the street so we moved them. Then I heard the marching of the campers. They were here pretty quick. I wondered where the monsters were, they couldn't have taken care of _all_ of them.

As soon as we entered the building, the campers arrived. We had too many demigods to fit in the lobby so we set our mini-base out the entrance of Olympus.

"Did you miss us?" a familiar voice asked behind me.

"Thalia!" I shouted in joy.

"Artemis's hunters reporting for duty, again," she said proudly.

"Whoa, you have way more hunters than last time," I told her.

"Surprised?"

"No, not at all,"

I noticed her blessing of Artemis on her body. All the hunters sparkled with silver. It looked like the moon light came down to the earth. Then, I noticed I was right. Artemis herself, in her twelve year old body was standing right next to Thalia, with her silver bow hung on her shoulder.

"I have sent my best scouts with hunting wolves to every tunnel and bridge that surrounds Manhattan. So far, no threat has been found." Artemis explained as Chiron came over.

"Lady Artemis, I thank you for joining us," Chiron said.

"It is my pleasure to be here,"

An hour has passed since we've planned the battle strategy. No monsters in sight. The hunters had built arrow towers near the entrance to Olympus and a fence that is covered with Celestial bronze spikes, the deadliest substance on Earth.

"Where is Hyperion?" I grumbled.

"Wait, Percy, I've just been told that Artemis lost contact with the hunters," Thalia announced.

"What? Could they have been ambushed?" Annabeth wondered.

"We need to send a search party," I said.

"I'll go," Annabeth chose.

"Me too," I said.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Laura shouted from the back of us.

"We have three, but we need more," I complained.

"Jackson, I'll go," Clarisse said from somewhere.

"Percy, take this with you," Chiron handed me a bag of sea salt.

"What do I do with this?" I asked.

"You'll know what to do,"

The pegasus gang offered to give us a ride and we accepted. Riding on flying horses would be faster than walking. We got halfway to Lincoln Tunnel until an arrow pierced Clarisse's pegasus, whose name was Redhawk, on its stomach. Clarisse managed to jump on Annabeth's pegasus at the last second. I watched as Redhawk turned to dust in the air and quickly stared at the ground, searching for the archer.

"You guys go ahead, I'll find the archer," I said.

I told Blackjack to land me near the place where the arrow came from. As soon as Blackjack landed, I watched everywhere. Suddenly I heard a bush rustle in Central Park. There were humans frozen while jogging and sleeping (Don't ask me why anyone would sleep in the middle of Central Park).

_Ping!_ An arrow whizzed by my head and it missed by an inch.

_Uh…Boss? Are you sure it's safe here? _Blackjack asked.

"Well gee, let me see, if an arrow passed by my head, that means someone wants to kill me, right? So it is dangerous!" I shouted at Blackjack sarcastically.

_No hard feelings boss,_

I heard a rustle in the bush next to me so I threw Riptide in a boomerang motion. I heard a scream of a dracanae and there it was, the sound of the monsters marching. I ran for Riptide and hid behind the bush. Blackjack flew away as fast as he could. _Yeah, you're my trusty steed alright,_ I thought with sarcasm.

"Jackson must be here. Search everywhere." A deep voice of a Titan commanded.

I held my breath and stayed silent. I looked at the bag of sea salt and took some of it out. I don't know what happened, but it turned into water. Chiron's voice echoed in my head. _You'll know what to do, _

I threw the bag where the monsters were and I heard screams of terrified monsters. I also heard loud gushes of water. I stood up and controlled it. I shot water at hellhounds and dracanaes, preventing them from coming towards me. The water must've had celestial bronze in it because it vaporized every monster that was shot.

"Blackjack!" I called for my steed.

He swooped down and we went up. I saw the Titan; it was Krios, the Titan of the south. I heard more battles going on near Olympus, but I had to go to my friends.

I looked and looked everywhere close to the Lincoln Tunnel. I heard or saw nothing. I had to go in there.

I commanded Blackjack to land me there. I hurried down the Lincoln Tunnel and called for my friends.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice echoed.

"Annabeth, where are you!" I called back.

Then I saw it. The bright flash of Clarisse's third electric spear which she called it, Beauregard, named after our friend that died in the last Titan war pretending to be Clarisse.

The three campers retreated towards me.

"Percy, it's Koios, the Titan of the north," Annabeth panted.

"We must fall back to Olympus, now!" I shouted. The three pegasi came to our aid and we flew back to base. It was filled with monsters. They didn't break through the fences yet, but it seemed that they will soon.

I jumped off Blackjack when we were five feet off the ground. I rushed into the building and found Grover.

"I tried to gather the nature spirits, but it was too hard. There was too much pollution. I couldn't summon all of them." Grover murmured as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, don't sweat it G-Man, at least you got out of your bed and stopped talking about the ring," I tried to calm him down.

"The ring! Do you still have it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket,"

"That ring is the reason of this battle, it belonged to the first goddess at first, but when her sons attacked Ouranos to remove him from his throne, she gave this to Hyperion, the Titan of the east. That ring must've come off Hyperion when we trapped him in the maple tree." Grover explained.

"Now it all ties up, but Chiron said it was found by demigods every five millennia," I said.

"Yes, the ring was cursed by Gaea when the first Titan war began. The ring would disappear every five millennia and it would be spotted by an offspring of a god." He explained again.

"Chiron also said that the ring must be returned before the summer solstice, but it's already June twenty-first!" I said.

"You need to hurry and take the quest,"

"What quest?"

"The quest we haven't told you about,"


	7. I Lead an Unplanned Assult by Myself

Chapter 7

I Lead an Unplanned Assault by Myself

The monsters kept coming. Every row we pulverized was reformed by the monsters in the back. Hell hounds jumped over the fences and attacked some hunters. I stabbed the hell hound just before its teeth dug in to one of the hunters' body.

I had to find Chiron and take this quest. This ring must be returned or more demigods and hunters will die. I turned around to disintegrate some more monsters, but all of a sudden, one of the arrow towers crumbled down, landing on a camper and a hellhound.

"Ares, attack!" Clarisse barked orders.

The other campers followed. Cabin by cabin, they used their specialty to prevent the monsters from coming in.

"James!" I called to the group of Apollo archers.

"Percy! Wait just a second." He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it on his bow. He pulled back and let go. The arrow made a _Ptzzzz _sound as it made its way all the way to the back line of the monsters.

"Bomb arrows? Since when did you guys have that?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago, now what were you going to say?

"Get some of the archers and go up five floors and open the windows. You will have a great view from there." I commanded.

"'Kay, and Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you up on Olympus," then, a line of dracanaes piled in through the opening of the defense wall. "I gotta go,"

I hurried into the building and pressed the elevator button. I got in and went up five-hundred and ninety-nine floors. As soon as the elevator opened its doors I saw the infirmary beds and the Apollo medics running around. I couldn't see the marble floors of Olympus.

I looked around and spotted Chiron and Annabeth talking under a tree that was tall as two Chirons.

I ran over to Chiron and Annabeth. It seemed Annabeth had been in the battle _too_ long because she was sweating and her face was really red. She and I could really use some sleep.

"Ah, Percy, there you are. I have been notified from Grover that you need a quest. This is what I have planned for you." Chiron said, "You and Annabeth will travel to the JFK airport and meet up with Will Solace and his other quest mates. You will begin your journey there. Ride on Blackjack and Porkpie and fly as fast as possible. It is already dangerous in the sky because of the harpies, but try your best to pass them without being noticed."

"Don't we need to consult the Oracle?" I wondered.

"Follow me," Annabeth said.

Annabeth and I walked into the throne room of the gods. Some of the gods were talking in their giant form. I noticed Zeus, Poseidon, and Hestia weren't among them.

"So, where's Rachel?" I asked Annabeth.

"You'll see," she answered as she tossed a drachma into Hestia's fire pit.

We waited until the flame flickered and two fire balls blasted out of the flame. The two fire balls morphed into human forms. One was tall as me, and one was tall as an eight year old.

"Lady Hestia," Annabeth bowed and I did the same.

"Rise heroes," Hestia commanded.

"Hi guys," Rachel said.

Rachel looked exactly same as last time.

"Rachel, I came to consult the Oracle," I told her.

"Alright, what other reason would you come for?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes started to glow and she said in her three Rachel voice,

"_You will travel north and find the last of the Titans_

_Even though a friend's mind will darken_

_Uncover the secret of your ancestor_

_Return the jewel and retrieve the monster,_"

Rachel seemed as she would collapse, but she shook her head and stood up straight.

"You don't faint anymore?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yes, but this time I was lucky," Rachel answered.

"_Beware, Percy Jackson. You do not know what is set for you…_"Hestia warned inside my mind and disappeared into the flames.

"Aren't you going in with her?" I asked, thinking about what Hestia had said.

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here. Good luck on your quest!" Rachel replied.

When we were far away from the throne room Annabeth sighed deeply. "I was afraid this might happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you see Percy? The same thing is happening over again. Everything that we faced together is happening."

"You mean everything since I was accused the lightning thief?"

"Yes, the prophecy clearly said that a friend's mind will darken."

"That's Luke all over again," I said surprisingly.

"But the problem is that we don't know whose mind will darken," Annabeth worried.

"Don't worry about it too much," I told her.

It was getting dark now. Usually Chiron doesn't send quests at night, but this was an emergency. The enemy was falling back now, so we got the campers and hunters inside the building and let them crash on some beds.

Annabeth and I were packing our bags when I was notified that Laura was missing.

"Percy, I looked everywhere, but I can't find any trace of her," Thalia said.

"I'm positive Kronos is trying to get Laura on his side because she's a child of one of the Big Three," I guessed.

That night, an hour before I start my quest, I went outside on the battle field to check on something. Bows, spears, and swords lay on the ground. Suddenly, I felt something very hot in my back pocket of my jeans. I quickly took it out and dropped it on the ground. The hot object was the ring. The ring started to glow and I suddenly teleported to United Nations. I could tell it was United Nations because of the different flags hanging around.

"Answer me, where are the half-bloods traveling too?" a creepy deep voice asked.

I turned around and noticed a brown haired girl with cuts and bruises in chains.

"I don't know any of this. Let me go now!" she screamed, and then I noticed the girl in chains was Laura, but I couldn't see who the creepy dude that was talking to her was.

"Don't worry young half-blood, Lord Kronos has something special for you," the creepy dude said.

I was teleported back to the battle field instantly. Now I knew where Laura was. I needed to go and rescue her. Could I do this in an hour? I doubted myself, but I had to try.

I whistled for Blackjack and he came swooping down in front of me.

_Wassup boss?_ The horse said in my mind.

"I need you to drop me off at United Nations," I said.

_Don't you have to go on a quest or something later?_

"Yeah, don't worry,"

I picked up the ring (thank the gods the ring wasn't burning) and got on Blackjack's back. I told him the directions and he started to fly. Blackjack got me there in minutes, but I couldn't land on the ground. There were too many guards. I had to sneak past them somehow. Then, a light bulb went off in my head.

Blackjack hovered in mid air when I got attention from the monsters and snapped.

"You do not see me as a demigod, you see me as a hellhound," I said out loud.

I was thankful to Thalia for teaching me this. You see this was the Mist. You snap and you get to manipulate the target or targets the way you want them.

I hopped off my pegasus and walked inside. I was half hoping that the monsters inside were affected by the Mist, but unfortunately they weren't. I hid behind walls and walked silently. I was about to make a run to the storage room until I saw… the Lord of Time in his full body.

"He is here in this building. Search him now!" Kronos shouted to his group of telkehines.

I didn't have time to deal with these guys. I needed to find Laura and get out of here. I think the next thing I did was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life.

"Kronos!" I called, uncapping Riptide.

"Perseus Jackson, how wonderful of you to show up," Kronos said.

"Let go of my sister," I commanded, bravely. Also, that was the first time ever I called Laura my sister.

"I'm afraid that's not possible young demigod," the Lord of Time told me.

"Why? Are you afraid that we might beat you together?" I taunted.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to blast you into pieces," Kronos said, "Get the prisoner out here."

The two _empousai_ that were guarding a doorway unlocked the door and pulled out Laura.

"Percy!" she shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Laura, I'll get you out of here," I promised, but the promise was filled with doubt.

The _emousai_ freed her and she ran towards me. Her clothes were all torn and dirty.

"Take my hand. On the count of three we make a run for outside. Blackjack should be there." I whispered, "One… two… three!"

Laura and I made a run for it. I slashed monsters out of the way and they turned to monster dust. Once or twice, I felt the time slowing down, but it wasn't that affective and I guessed Kronos doesn't have his full power yet.

"Blackjack!" I called into the night sky._  
Get on quickly! _My pegasus urged.

We got at least five foot in the air when a giant grabbed onto Blackjack's leg.

_ Boss! We're going down! _Blackjack screamed, but when I thought this was the end, a silver arrow pierced the giant's stomach and Blackjack flew higher.

I watched as the hunters took positions behind some cars and fire their arrows. I saw Artemis commanding the hunters on what to do. Volleys of silver arrows flew across the night sky and disintegrated monsters, but I had no time to stare at the battle, I needed to go to Olympus right away.

"Percy, I'm following you on the quest," Laura said.

"You need to get Chiron's approval. We're meeting up with Will Solace later in the quest, so I'm not sure." I told her.

Blackjack landed us right in front of the camp van. (Don't ask me how the van survived, but not the camp) Thank the gods for letting me arrive in time.

"Where were you Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as I got off Blackjack.

"I'll explain later," I said.

Laura and Chiron had a little talk and Laura was approved on the quest. The three of us got into the van. Argus, the hundred eyed security pressed the gas pedal and we sped away to the north.


	8. The Gods Sends Help, a Little

Chapter 8

The Gods Sends Help, a Little

Argus is a pretty good driver if you are a half-blood. Have your parents or guardian ever drove through Central Park? I don't think so unless if they're insanely crazy. So for mortals, I recommend that you go on the streets when there aren't any frozen cars in the way.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Laura asked me.

"Um… I don't know, but if it's illegal, then yes."

Argus went over something that I thought it was a human, but it was just a lady's purse. I had to admit, Argus was getting a little crazy.

After some insane driving we actually made it to the highway. It was so weird because I was used to frozen cars and people, but here, there were moving cars. I looked at the man in one of the cars and they looked back. I blinked and the car was gone. I wondered who that was, but Annabeth tapped my shoulder.

"Percy, we're stopping at the next rest stop. We're going to buy some snacks and go to the bathroom."

"Okay and Annabeth?" I said.

"What is it?"

"Never mind, I just remembered what I needed."

When we arrived at the rest stop we met up with Will Solace's quest group.

"Percy, I have to talk to you privately," Will said with a determined face. "I found the lost Titan. Remember the quest that Persephone sent you to retrieve Hade's sword?"

I nodded.

"The Titan that lost his memory, Iapetus has come back."

"I'm positive he touched the River Lethe," I assured him.

"Well, last month, someone went into the Underworld and refreshed his mind," Will explained.

"This is not good at all. We need to see where this leads to; maybe we could find this person that refreshed his mind." I said, thinking about the man in the car.

All of the campers did their things and got back into the camp van. I didn't notice the other two kids that were in Will's quest, but I was sure that one was from Athena's cabin and the other was from Hephaestus's cabin.

"Guys, we'll have to be in the van from now on. We can't afford to lose time. We have to keep driving." Annabeth announced.

Suddenly, the van screeched. I looked out the front window and saw lines of monsters marching towards us. Kronos's time control affected here too. The cars were staying at the same spot, but I could hear the engine making the _vrrrrrrrm _sound.

"Argus, go back to camp and warn Chiron about this," Annabeth said.

"What about the plan you just planned?" I asked.

"I'm scratching that plan. Chiron needs to know this." she answered.

The two other half-bloods that were with Will's quest decided to go with Argus. So the four of us quickly packed our bags and went outside. There was a slight summer breeze, but it wasn't something major. I quickly unzipped my pack and searched for a bottle of water. I found it and placed it on the ground. I concentrated and tried to find some other water in the nearest cars, but I only found two gallons of water.

"Everyone, step back," I told my friends.

I prayed to my dad and tried to control the water. I heard the water gurgling in my mind. I motioned my hand slowly to the monsters and shot them with water.

"Will, fire three arrows, Annabeth lend me your knife, and Laura, help me control this water," I commanded.

Will got his bow out and placed three arrows on his bow string and fired. Annabeth handed me the knife and I put it in a floating ball of water that Laura made. Laura stretched the water ball all the way to the monsters and dissolved the front row. The arrows that Will had shot pierced the monsters' weak points. Certainly, we will run out of energy sooner or later. We needed to retreat right now and continue on with the quest.

"I'll hold them off while you guys go around them. I'll meet you up on Maine." Will said bravely.

"You can't handle all of them. Come with us, now!" Laura urged.

"I know, but I can save you guys," a tear trickled down Will's eyes. Then I remembered the half-bloods that sacrificed to save me and the camp. There were too many and I couldn't let him be one of them.

"No, I'm not letting this happen again. I'll stay with him, you two go ahead." I promised.

"Percy… Alright. Laura, let's get a move on here." Annabeth agreed, but I could tell she didn't want to.

The monsters drew closer.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, make it out alive or I swear I'll… Just promise me that I'll see you again." Annabeth told me.

"Don't worry, and just in case I don't see you, how about a kiss on my cheek? Remember the tradition?" I reminded her.

"Good move there," she commented and she kissed me. Not on the cheek as I expected, but on my lips. It was a short one, but it was enough.

The monsters got close and we didn't have much time. Annabeth and Laura ran quickly to the woods next to the highway. I couldn't imagine how many wild monsters would be in there. I promised myself that I would find Annabeth and Laura after this battle. Maybe if I'm lucky, I wouldn't die.

"Let's hope this isn't our last day," I sighed.

"I doubt we'll live," Will said.

"Stop being negative, we can do this," I lied.

Will fired the first few arrows and it made contact with the monsters. They vaporized into monster dust, but the others in the back took their spots.

"This isn't going to be enough. We need back up." Will hoped.

"Don't expect any," I replied.

Every time I always say something, it does the opposite. When I thought this was the end of me, a golden chariot appeared behind us.

"Whoa, this is worthy for a haiku," the sun god proclaimed. "_Two heroes-"_

"This isn't the time father!" Will broke in.

"Oh, right." Then Apollo's golden bow appeared in his hands. He drew a single arrow from his quiver and placed it on his bow. I thought he was going to aim it at the monsters, but instead, he aimed it at the sky. Up in the sky, a giant hole was made in a cloud. Apollo let go of the string and the arrow pierced through the air. It passed through the hole and disappeared.

"Uh… what's exactly supposed to happen?" I interrupted the silence.

"_Shhhh. _Just watch." Apollo whispered.

Out of nowhere, (I really shouldn't say out of nowhere, because it actually came from the sky) the same arrow that Apollo had shot seconds ago, appeared in the sky pointed at the monsters.

"You guys might want to cover your ears. This is going to get ugly." Apollo suggested. At first I wondered why, but I learned from my past years of my demigod life to never question the gods.

"Three… two… one!" Apollo counted down. As soon as the countdown ended, a massive high pitched sound blared across the highway. It was affective though, the monsters screeched and dissolved into monster dust.

"Well, that took care of everything," Will said, amazed.

"I guess my job's done here," Apollo concluded.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," I thanked.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Apollo yawned.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I didn't offer to come here, Poseidon and Athena made me."

"Well, you seemed enthusiastic about helping us."

"Of course, my son was in danger! I couldn't let _him_ die a hero. Already too many have."

Will and I said our goodbyes and the sun god disappeared with his chariot... er… Ferrari.

"C'mon, let's go find the girls," I said.

"I'm starving. Let's see if we can find a food store on the way." Will snapped.

"Uh… we're going into the woods, where are we going to find a food store?"

"Whatever, let's get a move on,"


End file.
